Love, Ramen, and The Will to Dream
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Ichiraku Ramen is quickly becoming a favorite of Sakura's even when she's not with Naruto. As she begins to wonder why, she's faced with an impending danger that forces her to realize a new truth. Sakura X Ayame. Yuri. Complete
1. A Ramen Shop, a Kunoichi, and a Question

A/N: Hello, everyone and welcome to my tenth attempt at writing fanfiction. If you read my last fanfic you probably voted on what this one should be (actually you probably didn't since I only got 12 votes, but you get the point). Just so you know the results were as follows: Choice 1 (Ino X Hinata): 4 votes, Choice 2 (Sakura X Ayame): 5 votes, and Choice 3 (Yugao X Temari): 3 votes. It was close, so I'm a little worried that some of you may be disappointed. I actually expected it to go in the favor of choice 1 since 2 and 3 featured very minor characters ,but I guess you guys wanted a reprieve from me constantly writing Hinata, or you hate Ino, or you all just really love Sakura. I don't know, but I'm really not disappointed. I think this fic will turn out great. This fic is yuri, so there will be girl/girl stuff, don't read if you hate it. And as a note, this fic takes place post-timeskip but with Ayame and Teuchi as the only workers at Ichiraku, so I don't know exactly what's up, it's just better that way. Anyway, enough of that; please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Reading this fic may result in cravings for ramen (and I don't own Naruto).

Sakura Haruno was content as she walked briskly down the busy Konoha street. At her side was Naruto Uzumaki, her energetic, simple, yet kind teammate and friend. Ever since Naruto's return to Konoha, she and him had enjoyed a new understanding and closeness different from the days of their youth. This new bond was something Sakura cherished despite the fact that it meant eating a lot of ramen.

Naruto and Sakura were soon upon their destination, the local ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto entered excitedly shouting as he did, "Hey, old man! Give me some of the best ramen ya got."

Sakura gave a soft look of embarrassment as she found a seat at the ramen bar. The ramen shop's owner, Teuchi, smiled at the sight of his regular customer replying in an enthusiastic tone, "Naruto! Good to see you kid! You want your usual?"

"Yeah, you know it." Naruto replied smiling as he took in the smells of the restaurant.

"And how about you, Sakura? Same as usual for you as well?" Teuchi turned his attention to the girl as Naruto sat in the seat next to her.

Sakura gave a hard nod and a smile as she thought to herself: had she really been here enough times recently that they already knew what she wanted.

"Alright. Ayame you know what to do." Teuchi called out to his daughter, a young, pretty girl, around Sakura's age who worked at the ramen shop.

"Right!" Ayame shouted back with enthusiasm as she went to work preparing the order.

In a few minutes the food was brought out. Naruto was presented with a giant bowl filled to the brim with ramen and various toppings. Sakura's order was comparatively small, sparse serving. "Here you are. Enjoy." Ayame chimed as she presented the fruit of her hard work.

"Look's delicious." Naruto replied with his mouth watering before diving in to the bowl and attacking its contents like an animal.

"Yeah, thanks Ayame." Sakura said with a smile before taking a bite herself. It was good as usual. Ichiraku ramen always seemed to be made with love.

Teuchi looked around the barren shop, letting his smile fade momentarily before addressing his sole customers once again, "I guess I can always count on you guys for business. Not many people are out to eat ramen in the middle of the week like this."

"Yup, as long as I'm around, you guys'll always be gettin' my business." Naruto pulled away from his ramen momentarily to say while still chewing. He swallowed his ramen before adding with determinant strength, "And when I'm Hokage, I'll make sure everyone knows about this place."

"Boy, doesn't that sound great." Teuchi responded in a kind way with a laugh, "It'll be nice being the favorite ramen shop to the Hokage himself."

"Sorry to bring down the mood, but it'll be awhile before they let an idiot like Naruto be Hokage." Sakura shot in teasingly.

"Hey, Sakura…" Naruto said giving her a harsh look.

"I think Naruto has a good chance of being Hokage." Ayame asserted in a friendly way, "He's kind, strong, and really cares about people. And he likes ramen."

"Yeah!" Naruto said pointedly at his kunoichi companion, "See, at least some girls see my charm."

Sakura shook her head and Ayame laughed. Teuchi soon started back into the conversation, "So Naruto, it must be getting tough lately. I've heard you've been doing some real dangerous work lately."

Naruto turned to look at the old man while subconsciously directing ramen to his mouth. "Yeah, the missions have been intense." He said in a serious tone, "But it's just like making ramen, it's my job so I have to do it. There are people who depend on me."

"That's the spirit!" Teuchi said with a hardy laugh, "Though I'm guessin there are more people depending on what you do then on my ramen."

"Well I depend on your ramen." Naruto said defensively.

"Then I'm glad to be here when you need to be fed." The old man gave another chuckle.

"What about you, Sakura? Is your ramen good today?" Ayame started in turning her attention to the other girl.

"Oh, yes, thanks. It's wonderful as usual." Sakura replied with a beaming smile.

"I'm glad. I bet it's nice to have such a peaceful evening date like this." Ayame said with a slight romantic tone.

"This isn't a date." Sakura said giving a look of insult.

"Oh, really?" The other girl said apologetically.

"Who'd want to date Naruto?" Sakura said with an indignant laugh.

"Hey…" Naruto said glaring at the kunoichi.

"Oh, so you're still interested in that other boy then." Ayame said softly, "The one that left the village."

Sakura's face turned to a frown as she forced herself to remember Sasuke, "No, I'm not interested in that either." She paused before adding somberly, "He's still important to me, but forgiving people is hard…"

"But enough about that." Teuchi said forcing his way into the conversation as he noticed the distraught looks developing on his customer's faces, "I'm sure we'd all rather talk about something else."

"Yeah…" Naruto said cuttingly, obviously still feeling that Sasuke's departure from the village was his failure.

The conversation was dropped in favor of lighter fare as the two enjoyed their ramen. Sakura was forced to wait as she watched Naruto devour several more helpings of ramen after his first. Finally after Sakura reminded him that he had to pay for this, Naruto proclaimed himself to be full. Content, the two shinobi stood to leave the restaurant.

"Thanks old man, Ayame; that was great." Naruto stretched as he spoke enthusiastically, paying Teuchi for the meal as he did so.

"Thanks a lot, kid. Glad you enjoyed it." The old man replied graciously.

"Yeah everything was great. Thank you." Sakura added thankfully giving a wide smile to the two of them.

"Thanks a lot for the business, and come again soon." Ayame said with a wave as the two found their way out the door.

---

It wasn't even a week later the next time the pink-haired kunoichi found herself staring at the structure of the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Since Naruto's return, this had become the restaurant at which she would dine most often. Since his return she would eat here at least once a week without fail. It didn't surprise Sakura that she had come back to Ichiraku, it surprised Sakura, that this time she was alone.

She wore a smile as she entered the small building and took a seat. Teuchi turned to her from another customer, "Hey Sakura." He said with a beaming smile, "Where's Naruto?"

"I'm not always with him, you know." She said with a blush, "I do things on my own sometimes as well."

Teuchi gave a laugh before taking the girl's order. Ayame cooked the ramen and it was soon presented before Sakura. "Here you are, Sakura. Enjoy." Ayame gave her professional smile as she placed the bowl before the ninja.

"I think this may be a first though, I can't seem to recall you coming here on your own before." Teuchi said, returning to his previous thought. "This a special occasion."

"Tsunade-sensei's been training me in a new medical procedure so I couldn't make it home for dinner tonight." Sakura explained simply.

"It's amazing that you are so close to the Hokage." Ayame said wistfully.

"You think so?" Sakura gave an embarrassed smile.

"Oh yes." Ayame started enthusiastically. "You are all so amazing. I can't help but admire you all."

"I'm not that special." Sakura replies still blushing.

"Oh but yes you are." Ayame continued enthusiastically, "There are things you can do, that I could never even dream of doing." Ayame's tone settled to a soft melancholy as she continued, "I'm just a normal girl, all I can do is watch; watch and dream."

"You may not be a ninja, but you're really great Ayame." Sakura replied defensively, "You're really special too."

"I'm just a girl who makes ramen all day, Sakura." She responded with a downtrodden refrain in her speech.

"But Ayame," Sakura started in a soft tone, "think about all the people you've served ramen to. Over time some of the most amazing people in the whole village have come here to eat your ramen." Sakura adjusted her tone to amore happy, energetic tone in hopes of cheering up the other girl, "And it's been your ramen that has given them the energy they need to do amazing things."

"You're right. We all play our own parts." Ayame's face picked up with a slight smile. "Mine just happens to be making ramen and just watching and listening to he stories of all the amazing people who stop by."

"That's my girl." Teuchi added with a smile as he served another customer.

"Yeah," Ayame flashed a smile as she spoke, "When I think of everyone who's tried the ramen me and dad make, all the important faces, Naruto, Kakashi, Master Jiraiya, the third Hokage, and the fifth Hokage, you, and all the other wonderful people I've met, I have to realize that I am a part of all this, and that should be enough."

"I bet part of you still wishes you could be like me though." Sakura added with a small laugh.

"No, not really." Ayame chimed back.

"Why not?" Sakura asked with a hint of surprise, "Didn't you say you dreamt about it?"

"I have dreamed about becoming more involved with your world, but I wouldn't want to be a ninja myself." The ramen girl said with a distant smile, "I'm not strong enough for that sort of thing, and I don't think it would suit me."

"Then what was your dream?" Sakura asked in curiosity.

"To have, a brave, strong, and handsome shinobi sweep me off my feet and make me his forever." Ayame declared in a boldly romantic tone displaying a slight blush.

"That's the last thing we need..." Teuchi shot in with a laugh.

"I doubt that dream is out of your reach." Sakura said assuredly, "You're great Ayame. You're enough to make any guy, ninja or not, smile." She concluded unaware that she herself was smiling brightly.

Ayame blushed as she took in Sakura's kind words, "I-I wouldn't be to sure about that," she gave a sigh before saying, "I don't think I have much chance, when there are girl's like you out there."

"That's nice." The kunoichi replied her own cheeks now showing redness, "But, shinobi lead dangerous lives. A girl like you is more reliable." Sakura gave a pause before adding, "Besides, you're prettier than I am."

"I-I'm not." Ayame asserted at once struggling a bit for the words, "You're very beautiful, Sakura."

"Thanks." Sakura gave another smile before saying "Personally, I think, you could have your pick from just about any guy our age. Anyone would love you."

"Y-you think so?" Ayame started in a meek response, "You're very kind."

"Is there anyone in particular you like, Ayame?" Sakura asked, interested.

Ayame took a moment to think before replying, "No, not really." She pause a moment more before adding a breezy tone, "I mean, you and Naruto and everyone else I meet here everyday are so interesting, but I don't think I've met any guy who I have a real interest in yet."

"Oh, well I'm sure you will." Sakura smiled as she responded.

"And you will definitely find someone special as well, Sakura." The ramen girl said with certainty.

"You're probably right." Sakura gave a soft laugh, "After all, I'm good at making such great friends." She nodded in Ayame's direction.

Ayame continued to smile graciously as Sakura finished the rest of her ramen. She paid Teuchi for the meal before getting to her feet.

"That was great. Thanks for everything." Sakura called in the direction of the shop owner.

"Thanks a lot, as always." Teuchi responded enthusiastically.

"Bye Sakura, see you soon." Ayame said in a friendly tone as Sakura walked toward the exit.

"Yeah, I'll be back again soon." Sakura called out knowing it would be true.

As Sakura journeyed home she began to recount the evening in her mind. The details of the breakthrough new medical treatment she had learned from Tsunade earlier that day had faded near entirely. Now all she was thinking about for some reason was ramen. She had enjoyed that evening at Ichiraku more than just about any other, despite the fact that she had went in alone. She could only marvel at how different the presence of Naruto made conversations. She began to wonder why she had gone there in the first place. It hadn't been too late when Tsunade had released her; if she had hurried she could have made it home in time. Ramen had never been something she absolutely, really loved or craved. Perhaps she went to Ichiraku out of custom. Perhaps it was for the atmosphere. Perhaps the gossip. Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly as she continued to think; perhaps it was for her.

A/N: I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter the size of one of the ones from my previous story. No, I can't make them so freakishly long with this one. As you may have noticed, I have revamped my style a bit here. I have tried to spruce up the details a bit and make the dialog a bit more complex and stuff. Tell me how I'm doing with that. I kinda like writing a minor character like Ayame. I'm able to take more liberties with her character and stuff. As it is, in retrospect, I'm glad this one won my vote. Writing Hinata again wouldn't have been as fun and it would have been more difficult to make a minor character convincing in the lead role as I would have had to do with Yugao. Anyways, I hope you think this is alright so far. If not, I can only tell you that it will probably get better.


	2. The Shadow Thief

A/N: Okay let's get things going with chapter two. I know it's a little earlier than probably expected, but I'm out of school for the summer now and have more time to devote to writing this stuff. This chapter has more of an action flare to it. Hope it's enjoyable.

Disclaimer: There are twenty-seven tacos in the magic spaceship for the ninja king. (I am not the owner of Naruto).

Sakura Haruno looked around as the sunset lit the familiar surroundings of the small quaint structure. She was back again. This time it was only three days after her last visit. She gave an exuberant smile as she forced her way into the Ichiraku Ramen Shop once more.

"Oh Sakura. You're back again." Ayame said smiling radiantly. "You must have really developed a taste for our ramen."

"Yeah." Sakura replied in a daze as she looked around the shop, noticing it was empty aside from her and the girl, "Where's your dad today?"

"Oh, he wasn't feeling well this morning, so I decided I'd work the shop by myself today." Ayame explained diligently.

"It must be hard, all by yourself." Sakura said sympathetically.

"Let's just say, I'm lucky that today isn't one of our busy days. Then I wouldn't know what to do." Ayame said with a slight giggle before remembering Sakura was here as a customer, "So you want your usual ramen today."

"Oh, that's right. Yeah." Sakura said also now remembering she was there as a customer.

"It'll be right up." Ayame said before turning to prepare Sakura's ramen. She wasn't lying as it was only a matter of minutes before Sakura's ramen was presented to her.

"Thanks a lot." Sakura smiled as she began to nibble at the bowl of ramen.

"It good?" Ayame asked.

"Very." Sakura replied with certainty.

"I'm glad." Ayame commented.

Sakura took a few more bites before returning the focus of her eyes to her host, "It must be hard work running this shop every day."

Ayame gave a soft smile as she formed a reply, "No, not really. I've got dad to help me usually," She pause a moment before adding with an air of indifference, "and making ramen isn't the most challenging thing in the world either."

"But you have to make sure that you make it just right every time." Sakura spoke, certain she was correct, "You have to make the ramen so it always puts a smile on your customer's face."

Ayame gave a light blush before responding in a tone of mild melancholy, "That's flattering Sakura, but there are a million girls out there who could prepare ramen the same as I do."

"I don't agree." Sakura shot back, wondering inside why she was going so far to defend this girl, "You make the best ramen I've ever had. You have a real talent for it."

Ayame's cheeks reddened further as she accepted the other girl's compliment. She shook her head before saying in subdued manner, "Perhaps. But I wonder why it's like that." She gave a faint smile as she paused then continued with, "Why there are people like me who can only make ramen, among the people like you who can do truly remarkable things."

"Being a ninja isn't too great." Sakura said assuringly, "It's a life of danger, regret, and pain."

"I know." The ramen girl replied with a slight nod, "But still, ninja can protect others, and stop evil. And with your medical training you can do even more to help people."

Now it was Sakura who gave a slight blush, "R-really, I'm not that great."

"It really is like we're from two different worlds." Ayame continued, ignoring Sakura's remark, "You're someone who has the power to do great things and really make an impact on others."

Sakura felt a defensive anger boil over in her as she said with force, "You impact others too! Every person, who comes here, every person who orders a bowl of ramen, ad receives it from you with a smile. They all are effected by you."Sakura calmed down a bit before adding sweetly, "You matter just as much as anyone else."

"Thank you Sakura." Ayame added forcing a full smile, "You are a good friend."

"And you're a good friend to me too, Ayame." Sakura replied happily at the sight of her friend's subtle smile.

"I'm glad. Being considered a good friend to a shinobi is a special accomplishment to someone like me." As she finished her words she was blushing a bit.

"In that case you're one of my best friends. And I'm sure Naruto and everyone else consider you a friend as well." Sakura said confidently. The fact that outside serving her ramen, Sakura really had no contact with this girl didn't seem to weigh on her words at all.

"You really mean that?" Ayame asked now a full red.

"Yep." She nodded, "It there's a better ramen shop in Konoha I'll never know, cause I'll be here." She smiled widely as she added this last bit.

"You're kind." Ayame said serenely, "All you do is see me here, yet you're so quick to think so highly of me."

"Well we could do more together." Sakura said in a offhand way.

Ayame gave an embarrassed pause before adding in a slightly nervous tone, "Uh, o-okay."

"I mean we should hang out sometime together when you're not working." Sakura covered herself, not noticing the awkwardness of her prior statement. "I mean your dad doesn't have you working all the time does he."

"Oh, no." Ayame said returning to a smile, "I get time off from time to time."

"Then we should go have some fun together some time." Sakura said happily, "I mean I'm not that brave, handsome shinobi you've been dreaming of, but we could still enjoy ourselves."

"I'd like that very much." Ayame said with a definite, enthusiastic nod, "But you wouldn't mind it with me not being a ninja?"

"Of course not. You're my friend after all." Sakura said dismissively, "and besides what does being a ninja have to do with friendship anyways."

Ayame nodded again before saying with a very content look on her face, "I like talking to you, Sakura."

"Yeah, you're right." Sakura acquiesced, "You're still the ramen server and I'm still the customer, but right now it seems more like were just good friends enjoying a chat."

"It's nice." Ayame said in agreement a slight blush highlighting her lovely countenance.

Sakura worked at her bowl of ramen for a few more minutes, until it was empty. She smiled as she prepared to exit. "Thanks for everything, Ayame. I'll be back again soon."

"See you then, Sakura." Ayame said as she waved goodbye to the kunoichi.

Sakura exited the ramen shop and walked briskly in the direction of her home. A wide smile still lit her countenance. It was night now. She thought about Ichiraku ramen as she walked. She didn't know ramen could taste that good. She wondered if she had, in her genius, discovered the perfect ramen combination and it was now her addiction. She doubted this. She wondered if, Ayame was perhaps, some sort of gift from the ramen gods imbued with the power to craft any ramen with unimaginable flavor. This seemed unlikely as well. Maybe it tasted so good, just because it was made with love by a friend Sakura found dear. This seemed most plausible. Sakura's only hang up on the issue was that she never thought of her friends this much.

Then a sound pierced her thoughts. A high shrill shriek pierced the night sky of the now sparsely populated street. Sakura was now a distance from the ramen shop, but in an instant her heart knew the origin of the noise. It was Ayame's voice. The kunoichi raced at top speeds back toward Ichiraku, contempt and determination swirling with worries and regrets as she found her way back to the restaurant.

Approaching the structure, she witnessed a man in a dark cloak race at near sonic speeds out the ramen shop and in the opposite direction. She began to feel her blood boil over as she yelled out in the direction of the shop, "Ayame! Are you alright!"

Ayame made her way out into the night to greet Sakura. She had a look of fear on her face as she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm okay." Ayame said, tears beginning to release from her eyes. "But he took the money."

"Money, how much?" Sakura asked now in a rage.

"Everything we made this week." Ayame responded now through heavy tears.

"Was it a lot?" Sakura asked as if she hoped to comfort the crying girl.

"Enough to do some serious damage to a small business like this." Ayame said in distress, "I-I can't believe this could happen to me." Her words broke a moment for tears, "What will father say?"

"He won't have to say anything." Sakura said with a look of disgust in the direction the robber had fled, "I'm going to get everything back!"

Ayame stopped sobbing to gaze up at her friend. Sakura's eyes glowed with an impossible determination. Ayame still shaking struggled to form a reply, "But it's dangerous, you could get hurt."

"I don't care." Sakura said with certain intensity, "If it's to help people I care about, I'd put up with any level of danger. I am a ninja after all."

"But he was so fast, I doubt you could catch him if you tried." Ayame spoke in a meek, dissuasive tone.

"I didn't get too close a view, but I saw him and I saw which way he went. If I hurry I have a chance of finding him." Sakura assured the other.

"Alright." Ayame said finding her calm in Sakura's continued determination. "But I want to help too." She paused before adding with new strength, "I wouldn't feel right, if it was just you facing all this danger alone on my account."

"It's better if I track him by myself." Sakura replied at once, "If you want to help, you can go inform authorities of the incident and get some help."

"O-okay." Ayame gave a nod as the two of them separated to perform their appropriate tasks.

Sakura flew at mach speeds in the path she had seen the shadowy man take. As she moved she wondered if it was in fact impossible to track this man now that his trail was near invisible. Giving up, for some reason, wasn't an option this time though, in her heart beet a desperate desire to retrieve that poor girl's smile at all costs.

Then out of the corner of her well trained shinobi eyes she caught a slight glimpse of some quick movement in the distance. She picked up her speed as much as possible in pursuit of this other rapidly moving figure as it twisted and turned through the winding Konoha streets.

As the gap between her and the thief closed, Sakura soon came to the realization that her object of pursuit realized he was being followed. She was being led in circles as if he was trying desperately to lose her. Soon, they passed Ichiraku Ramen once more, and Sakura began to wonder if she had perhaps made a mistake in following this man so closely.

Sakura caught the man in her sight, and as soon as he was in range fired an array of kunai in his direction as a hopes to deter him from reaching what Sakura knew was by now only a short distance ahead. The thief didn't stop in the slightest at the attack as he brushed the knives of his trail effortlessly with a swipe of his cloak.

It was inevitable then, that the two would cross paths with the unfortunate ramen shop worker as she ran slowly in the direction of help. Sakura felt a sickness in her stomach as she caught sight of Ayame on the horizon. She cursed herself under her breath for allowing such an unforgivable mistake to occur.

The cloaked man stopped at the sight of the ramen girl. Swiftly he grabbed the girl by the arm and forced her into a painful hold, drawing a serrated, blood-stained knife as he began to back away from Sakura's approach.

"You will end your pursuit or I will kill this girl." The man said in a deep serious tone.

Sakura studied the man who was the object of her infinite rage at the moment. He was a fairly tall man in his mid 40's in age. He had an unkept mess of graying dark hair on his head, and a poorly shaped short beard on his face. His left eye socket had a large diagonal scar and an eyepatch over it. He wore a ragged dark brown cloak and at his side he carried an old bag which was filled to the brim with his stealings.

"No! How about instead, you let her go now, or I kill you!" Sakura yelled with visible rage.

"Don't make this difficult, girl." The one-eyed man said shaking his head as he raised his knife to hover at Ayame's throat, "I will not hesitate to kill this girl if you make another step in this direction."

Sakura cursed herself once more, as she stared the man down. She wasn't going to give up if it was the last thing she did. She would rescue Ayame, retrieve what was stolen, and stop this man at whatever cost.

"Alright." Sakura said through her distress as she allowed her focus to travel to the terrified look on her friend's face, "Drop the knife, and I'll back away."

The man gave a soft laugh before saying in a somber tone, "I think you misunderstand the situation here." he paused and the added, "I'm the one who makes the demands."

Sakura didn't like hearing this. It was becoming hard to suppress her anger and frustration any longer, yet she knew one rash mistake on her part would mean the end of Ayame's life. The kunoichi feigned like she was retreating watching Ayame and the knife as she took several steps back. The thief's hand wavered slightly downward with each step she took back.

When she was confident her speed would be enough to overcome his, she decided to make her move. She gave a handsign creating two image clones of herself, each armed with a kunai. Sakura then proceeded to release kunai from all directions with precision aim so that the man was forced to defend himself with his knife. Closing the gap between her and her enemy, Sakura proceeded to deliver a punch to the ground at the thief's feet, splitting the solid concrete into a deep crevasse with incredible force.

The cloaked man, now realizing his opponent was a lot more skilled then he likely initially surmised, threw his hostage to the ground viciously with great force, eliciting an enraged cry from Sakura. Now with another free hand the thief drew a second knife and charged forth to engage the kunoichi in direct combat.

"You have some nice tricks girl, but I'm not to be taken lightly." He said as he felt his knifes be repelled by a single kunai of Sakura's

Sakura gave an angry grin before opening her mouth to spit, "I really don't give a damn right now! You've got me pissed off and, you're going to die!" She followed this taunt by delivering an incredible punch at the thief's stomach causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Sakura gave him little time to recover before adding to this a crippling kick that sent the man flying several feet.

"I stand corrected." The man gave a faint smile as he struggled to his feet."I've never fought someone this skilled in all my years." He cringed slightly before coughing up a small pool of blood then added, "Just who are you girl?"

Sakura gave a hard laugh at this question. "Ha, my name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura paused to give a taunting, malicious smile then continued saying, "The genius apprentice to the Fifth Hokage."

The man continued to writhe in intense and obvious pain, clenching at his obviously broken right arm as he took in Sakura's introduction, "I see, the Fifth Hokage..." The man shot another slight smile that was distorted by the blood still trickling from his mouth, "I suppose this is the price anyone who works against the law eventually pays." Then in a flash the one-eyed man was rushing at high speed toward his opponent once more a single knife still rested in the hand of his good arm.

Sakura gave a reluctant sigh as she swept the cloaked man of his feet with a powerful kick and then proceeded to send him back to the ground with a full-force punch to the back. His spine could be heard shattering as his frame went limp at the ground with a thud. Sakura could only flash that same reluctant smile as she took in the form of death before her.

"Sakura..." A faint call came to the kunoichi's ears and she turned at once to face Ayame.

Though he had proven no match for Sakura's incredible strength and fury, the thief in his own right wasn't helpless. He had clearly been a quite talented shinobi at some point in his years, and had had the strength to prove it. As such, Ayame's frame was bruised and battered to quite an extent from being thrown earlier. The ramen shop worker was still laying on the floor in obvious pain as the Kunoichi rushed to her aid.

"Here, I'm going to treat your wounds."Sakura said at once as she quickly analyzed her friends condition.

Ayame shook her head in protest as she attempted to erect herself to her knees but found the pain made it difficult, she looked away from her savior as she nervously lied, "No, I'm fine." She tried her best to force a smile before saying, "I just need to get some rest now."

Sakura gave a look of worried frustration as she too shook her head in response, " There are cuts and bruises all along your body and I can tell you have fractures in both your left arm and leg."

"You can just fix them when we return to the shop." Ayame replied, obviously still in a state of panic; the nearby freshly dead body likely also weighed on her reluctance.

"It's best if you don't move in this state." Sakura replied in an intense tone that led to the notion that she too had not settled her adrenaline from the night.

"But.."Ayame started to protest again but found herself cut off as Sakura began to forcefully undress her down to her undergarments in order to access her wounds.

Sakura held out her hand and began to apply chakra to the full of Ayame's left arm; she said in a serious, determined manner, "If I apply chakra to the wounds like this, I can easily heal slight fractures like these. If you moved around too much it could become more serious and require more drastic measures for you to heal."

Ayame blushed intently as Sakura moved from the arm to her leg. She could feel the other girl's chakra soothing her, funneling into the areas that pained her and dispensing with that pain. When Ayame felt the pain had left her body entirely she got to her feet and began to stretch her body as if to test Sakura's work.

"You feel better now." Sakura flashed a perfect friendly smile at the other girl as she too got to her feet and helped the girl dress herself once more.

"Yeah..." Ayame continued to blush a radiant red.

"I'm glad it's all over." Sakura smile became even wider and more lovely as she punctuated her words with a cute laugh. She then went to the dead man's side and retrieved the small bag of money and proceeded to hand it back to its rightful owner.

"Sakura..." Ayame said as if she was still searching for a what express what she was feeling.

"Yeah." Sakura answered, still smiling and still laughing.

"Thanks." Ayame replied with a certain un-escapable nervousness. She gave a gracious bow to the other before running off in the direction of the shop without another word.

Sakura was left to simply wonder what it all had meant.

A/N: I love this chapter. No, excuse me, I love this fic. I think this will turn out to be one of my better ones for sure. Hope you agree. For the OC villain in this one I took a different approach then usual. In stead of making him an adequate match for the characters I made Sakura flat out kick his ass. I was still able to create progress in the relationship without having to spend so much time on the OC, which isn't something I wanted to do for this fic. I didn't even give him a name yet and in fact the battle had him asking for Sakura's name rather than the other way around. So the next chapter will hopefully be just as good. Tell me what you all think.


	3. Free Ramen for Life

A/N: Alright, I didn't get much response on the last chapter. I'm guessin' stuff needed to be better explained, and hopefully this chapter addresses that a little (alternatively it could just be due to how quickly I'm getting these chapters out). Even if it doesn't, I still like this fic and that's all that's important. Oh and a warning on depressing, emo rambling and a bit of harsh language in the first part of this chapter.

Disclaimer: My pony's name is Ted (I do not own Naruto).

Sakura Haruno did not return to Ichiraku Ramen the next day after that hectic night. She did not return the day after that either. By the third day she doubted she would ever return.

She didn't care that in the time since then her only thoughts have been of cups of ramen and pretty girls with brown hair. She couldn't return, not now, not after all she had done.

She had confined herself to her room since then, refusing to leave for anything, crying and hating herself, as she convinced herself that her life was over. The only laughter that escaped through her tear soaked face was that concocted on the thoughts of how absolutely pathetic she must look right now, rolled in a ball on top of her bed, clenching her now saturated pillow to her eyes.

A rational friend, she surmised, would have led Ayame to village authorities to obtain help. This person then would have waited and tried to calm Ayame while the criminal was sought out and what was stolen was recovered. Of course Sakura had, like an idiot, rushed forth at full speed after the bandit, engaging him in a high speed chase through the desolate back alleys of the village, inadvertently putting the victim once more in the path of the perpetrator.

It had been Sakura's fault that Ayame had faced any danger at all, she told herself. Even before she had led that man to Ayame's location it had been her fault. He had likely waited in the shadows for her to leave Ayame alone at Ichiraku.

She doubted Ayame considered her a friend anymore, Sakura cursed herself again as she thought back. Sakura had been so caught up in her aggression and so blinded with reckless confidence that she had been willing to toy with Ayame's very life. What's more, she had proven powerless to stop the girl's injury.

She had then allowed herself to become even more a detestable creature. She committed cold murder in front of that girl who had only hours earlier been enamored with the kunoichi's ability to do good and save lives. After that, she had forcefully removed the girl's clothing against her will. How she had let herself do something that unforgivable, Sakura did not know, but she did know that Ayame had every right to react as she did.

In Sakura's mind she had abandoned her friend, then forced her to face mortal danger, then callously played with her life, then allowed her to get hurt, then subjected her to a scene of gruesome brutality, only to finally to end it all with something so perverted and embarrassing that Sakura could only hate herself. Ayame could only hate her now as well. Her response, that polite but clearly unnerved utterance of surely false gratitude followed swiftly by her complete removal from the scene, all seemed to make sense to the young ninja girl now. That did not make it any easier for her to take.

But why the hell should any of this shit matter? Ayame was the god damn ramen girl. She saw her like twice a month. If Ayame hated her why should she care? Ayame was just one insignificant person in this world of many. This response was just fucking ridiculous to a simple, rational friend wasn't it. People sometimes have to make choices and move on and find new friends. Sakura knew that she couldn't think like this. Inside, she knew her twisted, disgusting heart wanted that sweet ramen girl as more than a friend.

Sakura's incessant thoughts were soon disturbed by a knock on the door of her room. Her mother's voice soon followed, "Sakura, you've got a friend here top see you."

Sakura half considered telling her mother to simply turn away whoever it was; She was after all in no mood for visitors. But, what if it was Ayame? Would she be able to face her here? Would she want to face her here? If it was Ayame would that mean that she had hope of finding forgiveness? She had to at least know that much.

After a minute or so with no response, Sakura's mother knocked on the door again, this time even harder, this time raising her tone in annoyance as she spoke, "Sakura, are you even in there?"

"Who is it?" Sakura said softly in a deep tone of melancholy. "Who is here to see me?" A second question was added as if suggesting that there could be no one who would want to see her.

"It's that boy." Her mother said still showing irritation in her voice at her daughter's reluctance to open the door as in her brooding tone, "You know that trouble making blonde one."

It wasn't Ayame. She didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She didn't really care in the slightest about Naruto at the moment but her curiosity, as piqued as it was going to get, she allowed herself to ask indifferently, "And what does he want?"

"He's your friend. He's here to see you, not deliver messages through me! Stop moping around, get out of there and go talk to him!"Her mother raised her tone again as she shot her commands.

Sakura clearly wasn't in a mood to see Naruto. She was however, also not in a mood to get into a confrontation with her mother. She sighed as she reluctantly got to her feet. She made sure to dry the remnant tears from her eyes as she opened the door.

"That's more like it." Her mother met her with a look of disappointment before adding with a scowl, "He's already been waiting long enough."

Sakura simply rolled her eyes as she passed her mother without a word. She found Naruto at the door to her house.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Naruto opened the conversation in his usual upbeat tone.

"You better have a damn good reason for being here, Naruto..." Sakura said fed up with the hyperactive ninja already.

"Gee, someone's in a good mood..." The boy said in a clearly sarcastic tone punctuated by a short laugh

Sakura, completely unamused by the whole situation turned around to retreat back to her room, saying "If you don't want something, I'm leaving." as she did so.

"Wait." Naruto called out, temporarily stopping the girl's movements. With his arm he grabbed her at the wrist and dragged her outside before adding in a serious tone to match hers, "I have somewhere I need to take you."

Sakura doubted there was anywhere she wanted to go with Naruto. Still it seemed only appropriate to at least acknowledge what intentions he had before smashing him into the ground and running back to her room. "And where would that be?" She replied, showing her disinterest clearly.

"Just to Ichiraku." Naruto said showing no signs of backing down.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat at the name. How could she go there? Naruto must not know what happened if he's asking her to go there. Now she knew she had to decline his offer, "I'm not in the mood, Naruto. Ramen's the last thing I want at a time like this..."

"You don't have to have any then." Naruto replied simply, with a force in his inclination that contradicted the disorientation in that of the other, "The old man just wants to see you."

Sakura wondered how this could be the case after what she put his daughter through. She now asked, "Why would he want to do that?"

"He wants to thank you for what you did for them." Naruto answered.

Sakura thought at this. Thank her? It was her fault things had escalated so badly. Did Ayame not go into the details of how much worse she had made things? She sighed; it would be the same sort of thanks the girl had given her herself. She had retrieved Ichiraku's livelihood from the thief and Ayame had not died, she supposed a signal of false gratitude was only customary for this situation.

"So are you coming?" Naruto said after waiting a full minute through Sakura's reflective silence. He then punctuated this statement, sarcastically remarking, "Or are you just going to stand there all day with that depressed look on your face?"

"Yeah, I'll go..." Sakura sighed showing much reluctance.

Naruto attempted to talk to her a few more times on the familiar trek to Ichiraku ramen but after being shot down and threatened with brutality decided it was better to let the rest of the walk remain silent. Sakura could feel her heart-rate rising and the air around her seemingly becoming more and more tense as she closed in on the familiar locale of the ramen shop. Soon they were inside, and just as soon Sakura let out a visible sigh as she noticed that Ayame was nowhere inside the structure aside from her thoughts.

"Sakura! Good to see you! Sit down!" Teuchi called out enthusiastically as he spotted the two shinobi enter.

"I'd rather just..." Sakura started but cut herself off as not to sound rude. After a pause she nonchalantly said, "Naruto said you had something you want to tell me."

"My girl, you sound real depressed. All I want is to thank you for what you did for my daughter, but if there's something eating at you, right now, maybe that should be addressed first." The old man said taking a fatherly tone that forced the girl to finally take her seat.

"Well it's just that..." Sakura's voice could clearly be heard trembling, but she was determined to let this kind man know what she was feeling. 'That night..." Sakura gulped in some air before nervously continuing, "I don't know if what I did was right."

"Oh, I see." Teuchi said in an understanding way. "Human life is something to be treasured. No one enjoys being put in a situation where they have to take a life to save another."

"So that's it!" Naruto butted in, reminding Sakura of his presence. He said in a low somber tone, "Taking a life is never easy even when it's unavoidable and friends you care about are in danger." He paused before adding even further drained of his usual emotion, "You're strong to be able to make decisions like that, Sakura."

Sakura had learned a great deal about her opponent that night. Before returning home to ultimately confine herself to her bed she had reported the incident to Tsunade who had told her a little bit about the wanted man. Okimoto Sokuseigi had been a Konoha shinobi during times of war. He was unfortunate enough to have been captured by the enemy forces and had been subjected to torture. The Konoha forces had succeeded in liberating the area he was being held and he was released before he was executed by the enemy. When the war was over he attempted to return to his duties as a shinobi but it was soon found that the trauma he suffered during the war had made him unstable and the Hokage was forced to revoke his position as a shinobi. With his family all being killed during the same war, Okimoto was left with no place to go and wandered the streets for years begging for food. Eventually he took up stealing to survive, as time passed and the memories of the war time atrocities faded he became better and better at his thievery. When he was killed at 46 he had been a top rated criminal of Konoha, wanted on several counts of burglary, aggravated robbery, assault, and at least one count of murder.

Okimoto Sokuseigi had led a sad life, Sakura could admit this, but she didn't care in the least. She hated him before she knew who he was and she still hated him now. She was glad he was dead and buried in some hole somewhere where the world would ever have to look at him again. No, Teuchi was misunderstanding her completely here. She had no remorse for what she had done to that man. Teuchi thought Okimoto's life was the price for his daughter's but Sakura knew very well that her chakra control was perhaps second in the village only to the Hokage. She could have held back easily and let the poor bastard live and still have ensured the girl's safety. She had killed him because she had wanted him dead. She had wanted to hear his spine crack to pieces as he fell dead to the ground.

"That's not it at all!" Sakura said in a frustrated tone as she mulled over her thoughts.

"Then tell, me what's bugging you girl."The Ramen shop owner said a little taken aback by this new and sudden exclamation.

Sakura trembled a moment looking down at the space between her feet as she tried to bolster the confidence to explain herself. After much effort she started in a frantic distressed tone, "I-it was all my fault." The kunoichi took in some heavy breaths before continuing in a more somber subdued murmur, "If it wasn't for me Ayame wouldn't have had to go through such danger. She wouldn't have been hurt."

Teuchi paused a moment to ponder the young girl's words before closing his eyes ans speaking in voice that sounded as though it held all the wisdom of his years, "You can't blame yourself, Sakura." He gave a smile as he forced the girl to make eye contact with him, "If you weren't there, She'd be suffering a lot more now then she is."

"She would...?" Sakura said with a quiver.

"Yes. This shop has seen some success of late, but it's always been a small operation. If that money that was stolen had not been returned, we'd be suffering to get by and keep open at the same time." Teuchi explained.

"Still, it was my fault it got stolen in the first place." Sakura said catching herself before she allowed a smile to cross her lips, "If I had stayed with her, in the shop that night..."

"So you'd stay in the ramen shop all night then?" Teuchi started his hardy laugh, "That seems a little unreasonable to me." He let out a sigh before adding, "and if you're going to start with the blame, I think I deserve a good part of it for not coming into work that day."

Sakura mulled this over in her brain for a while before looking up at the man once more and asking, "So you're not angry with me?" She gulped some air then added, "She's not angry with me?"

"Of course not. In fact we couldn't be more happy with you." He said smiling widely.

Sakura still wasn't completely convinced as she looked around once more, "If that's the case, Then why isn't she here now."

"After I heard about the incident, I felt guilty and decided to give her the whole week off."He explained simply, in a happy tone.

"Oh, is that so?" Sakura finally allowed a smile to cross her lips.

"Yeah, in fact she told me, that a certain kunoichi promised to spend time with her next time she had a break." He said hintingly, reminding Sakura at once of that day's conversation.

Sakura smiled in full at this, "Thanks a lot Teuchi."

"No problem Now, how about some ramen." The old man replied with a soft laugh.

"Sure." Sakura chimed noticing she was actually really hungry.

"I'll take some too, old man!" Naruto called out from the back of the shop.

"Oh you're still here?" Teuchi laughed again.

"Of course I am!" Naruto returned with enthusiasm as he forced himself on the stool next to his teammate.

"Oh and Sakura." Teuchi started again, "From now on you're ramen's on the house."

"You don't have to..." Sakura started in soft protest.

"No I insist." Teuchi said in an adamant tone, "From now on I refuse to take any money from you."

"Wait a second old man." Naruto started in a tone of slight but clear anger. "You never told me about doing that. I want free ramen too!"

"You save my shop and my daughter's life and I'll consider it." Teuchi shot back with a sigh. He then added with another laugh, "On second thought, regardless of the reason, giving you free ramen would bankrupt Ichiraku."

"But Sakura's okay?" Naruto questioned defiantly.

"Yeah. She doesn't eat her on a near daily basis like some people." The old man shrugged.

"You're right..." Naruto acquiesced, the added in a suspicious tone "In fact I never knew Sakura ever came here without me at all..."

Sakura blushed as she forced herself to remember the face of the beautiful ramen serving angel that had drawn her to this shop time and again recently. After a moment to recover she said, simply, "Thanks."

In truth she couldn't be happier. She knew Ayame didn't hate her now. She also, however knew that there were things about Ayame she couldn't deny any longer. She was smiling as the old man who worked the local ramen shop gave her an offering of free ramen for life though, inside the depths of her mind, she knew she desired to take something far more precious from this man.

A/N: I don't know what compelled me to make the first half of this chapter so thick with brooding angst. I guess it's just my love of emotional exploration, the first chapter was all happy and fun, the second romantic and suspenseful, this one dark and anguished. I suppose if you can't already tell the next chapter will be mostly sensual in its tone. This chapter had no Ayame in it but the next one will be 100 percent Sakura X Ayame. I'm really liking this fic and I hope the rest of you are as well. If not, tell me what I'm doing wrong.


	4. Finally, an Answer

A/N:Wow this fic is lacking for reviews. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since Ayame is such a minor character and probably doesn't bring in anyone. Still, it bugs me that this fic isn't doing too hot when it's the first one to see my new style and attitude toward writing. Oh well, if I make it good enough people will have to read it eventually, right? Anyways, a warning on this chapter for teenage lesbian sex. If you somehow don't want to read about that then you should go somewhere else.

Disclaimer: 2 + 2 4 (and I do not own Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto).

Sakura could not avert her eyes as they captured the radiant beauty of the one she so yearned for. It had been four days since the last time she had seen Ayame and now in the girl's presence she remembered why those days had been so hard.

It was mid-afternoon the day after she had been dragged to the ramen shop and made aware that the one she treasured was still her friend. She remembered how when she went home the day before the tears of before didn't return, only a content feeling of accomplishment as she contemplated meeting Ayame the next day.

The sun was high in the cloud dotted sky as Ayame rushed toward her as if she had waited some time for her friend's appearance. Rather than her usual Ichiraku uniform, Ayame was dressed in casual clothing, a simple skirt, a soft blue in color, and a fashionable but modest green blouse.

"You look great" Sakura started with a grin that hid more devious thoughts, "This is the first I've seen you in something other than your work clothes."

"Oh, r-really." Ayame blushed a vibrant red at Sakura's words. She then replied in a soft tone, "You look beautiful today too."

Sakura countered the girl's blush with her own, perhaps wishing she had picked another way to start the conversation before responding as she reexamined her own outfit, her usual kunoichi dress, "Oh, but this is just the same sort of thing I wear all the time."

"Yes, but it's nice." Ayame said smiling nervously, "It reminds me that I'm friends with a real ninja."

Sakura nodded happily and gave a soft giggle. After a pause she asked, "So am I late? I thought I gave myself plenty of time."

Before leaving Ichiraku ramen the previous day Sakura had asked Teuchi to inform his daughter that she would be coming to spend time with her the next day. She had told him to make sure that Ayame was ready to join her at 3:30 the next day. Sakura had left her house an hour ahead of the meeting time so that she would have plenty of time to walk to Ayame's house. She wasn't expecting the girl to be already waiting for her in front.

"No, you're actually about half an hour early, Sakura." Ayame tried to laugh through new found awkward shyness.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized with her own laugh hoping she was still successful in masquerading her intentions, "But since were both ready I suppose we could leave now."

"Right." Ayame replied enthusiastically as the two of them went off into town.

The day was spent in idle chatter as the two young girls traversed Konoha's busy streets. Hours flew by as they engaged in activities proper for young girls, visiting every store they could, trying on all the latest clothing fashions, chatting with any friendly acquaintance that passed by, and enjoying the sights and sounds of the beautiful village they called home in the warmth of the clear summer day. The sun had already set when Sakura suggested that they should find something to eat. Ayame agreed and the two found their way into a nearby sushi restaurant.

After being served and taking her first bite Ayame giggled as she said, "I feel kinda guilty eating at a rival restaurant."

"Ichiraku was on the other side of the village from where we were." Sakura responded assuringly as she tasted her own food, "By the time we got over there, your father'd likely be angry for you staying out so late."

"No, I wasn't complaining." Ayame said shaking her head slightly, "It's just different is all."

"I bet you've had enough ramen in your life where this is a welcome change of pace." Sakura gave a soft laugh.

"Definitely." Ayame nodded exuberantly. She returned to politely eating away at her sushi before returning her eyes to her friend and saying, "You know, I had a lot of fun today, Sakura."

"Me too." Sakura acquiesced with a wide smile.

"I hope we can do this again in the future." The ramen server said in a distant tone.

"Of course we can. We're friends, Ayame. We can do this all the time." Sakura said excitedly.

"Friends..." Ayame's tone drifted into a soft lull, "I've never had as good a friend as you Sakura."

"R-really?" Sakura asked shyly.

"There are other girls my age, I guess, who I've spent time with," Ayame explained herself in a whisper like tone, "But this was the first time I've felt this way. Like I was just happy that this person was here with me."

Sakura turned an intense red as she pondered if perhaps Ayame's intention toward her had somehow became the same as hers toward Ayame. She forced herself to doubt the possibility. Ayame wasn't someone depraved and disgusting like her who could harbor such terrible, unnatural feelings. Ayame just wanted a best friend who would always be there for her and Sakura needed to get it through her head that that was as far as this could possibly go.

"I'm sorry. I know this stuff is embarrassing." Ayame started again after a moment of silence. She then said in a more subdued fashion, " I bet you've had plenty of friends like me though. I mean you had Naruto and Sasuke and all the other shinobi."

"Yeah but I haven't had a real good friend that was my own gender since Ino back at the academy." Sakura said comfortingly, "You're friendship still means a lot to me. Believe me it's a whole different experience spending time with another girl than with one of them."

"You're right." Ayame chimed in with a smile, "If you did this sort of stuff with a guy it'd be like a date."

Sakura's again blushed as she heard the other's words. In her mind this had played out as a date, even if she knew it couldn't lead anywhere. She had hoped Ayame wouldn't be able to see through it, but Ayame was a bright girl. Sakura hoped Ayame did not see the insidious intentions she held in her mind. She did not want to scare her treasured friend.

After a moment she found a cover as she took the same biting tone she usually did with Naruto saying, "Believe me if I took either Naruto or Sasuke around shopping with me like that it'd end up more like torture than any sort of date."

Ayame gave a laugh as she nodded in agreement, the girl finished the last of her sushi then added in an inquisitive tone, "Sakura, is there any one you like?"

Sakura gave a slight gasp at this question. What was the girl looking for. She couldn't be hoping for Sakura's truthful reply, _"Yes there is, you, Ayame," _could she? No they had just been talking about Naruto and Sasuke; it was obvious Ayame was just curious about Sakura's love life or perhaps wanted advice on her own. Sakura had found it odd that the subject of boys had not popped into their meaningless girlish conversations of the day but she had been glad. She honestly didn't know how she should respond; she knew she didn't like boys anymore but she also knew she didn't want to lie to Ayame.

"N-no, not really. I don't think so." Sakura forced herself to lie with great difficulty seeing it the only way out.

"Oh, is that so?" Ayame gave a devious laugh at Sakura's frantic expression, "I always thought you liked Sasuke."

"I used to." Sakura admitted knowing it was the truth, "But ever since he betrayed us, I haven't found myself capable of trusting a man with my heart."

Sakura wished she could pull back her words as soon as she had said them or at least alter them so Ayame could avoid picking up on their subtext.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll find a guy some day, who you can trust and love." Ayame said failing to notice any awkwardness in Sakura's words, much to the kunoichi's relief, "Being amongst all those shinobi you're sure to run into someone wonderful for you."

Sakura was feeling more and more guilty as the young ramen girl spoke each new word in an effort to close the discussion she decided to flip the initial question, "What about you Ayame, there someone you have your eye on?" Against her better judgment she decided to leave out the follow-up: _"And if so, tell me who he is so I can kill him."_

Ayame blushed awkwardly before saying nervously, "Yes, yes there is."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Sakura now asked hoping all her anger was being kept inside.

"This brave, strong shinobi that visits Ichiraku all the time and loves my ramen." Ayame said in a romanticized tone as she answered.

"_Naruto, you are dead."_ Sakura said on the inside. On the outside she smiled and said masking her feelings of defeat, "I'm happy for you, Ayame. I hope it turns out well."

Ayame looked down briefly then said in a sad low tone, "It won't. I'm no match for a shinobi."

"That's a load of crap. A girl like you could have anyone she wants." Sakura spoke in an angry, curt tone before adding with a viscous smile, "Besides I'm your friend now, so anyone who rejects you has the pounding I'll give them to look forward to."

Ayame gave a hard laugh at this. "Thanks Sakura." She then paused a minute before saying delicately, "You know, I might just try confessing now."

Sakura's smile vanished in a instant. Her words had caused the girl to amass confidence she needed to confess to this other person she loved. That kinda sucked, she thought. She was just trying to make the girl smile, not give her the drive to fall into another's arms. Still, there was nothing she could say or do, Ayame could never be hers anyway.

"You ready to go." Sakura asked masking her depression well, as she pulled out her wallet and retrieved the cost of their meal.

Ayame nodded softly, contemplatively, as the two girls got to their feet and walked out of the restaurant. They were only a short distance from the door when Ayame stopped in her tracks turning to face the kunoichi.

"Sakura. Before we go home, would you take a walk with me? There's a place I want to show you." Ayame spoke in a sharp, forced tone as if through much difficulty.

"Sure." Sakura answered at once without even thinking.

Ayame led the way as the two of them began to walk once more through the village. The hustle of that afternoon had cleared and now the two of them were as if alone. It was approaching midnight by this point and the sky was dark and clear the full moon illuminated the peaceful world below. For that moment Sakura's world seemed perfect; just the moon and the stars her and the woman she loved. Soon Ayame had led her astray from Konoha's streets to instead take a path into the surrounding forest. Both girls remained silent as they moved deeper and deeper into the forests. Sakura began to wonder where the other was taking her. She had said she had a place to show Sakura. She began to wonder what would happen when they got there. She didn't know, and she didn't ask and tried to even not think. what the answers would be. Whatever they were she would be happy just having time like this walk with Ayame.

After about half an hour of silent walking the trees split to reveal a clearing, a serene peaceful hill overlooking a riverbank. Wildflowers grew sporadically all around and the sounds of life echoed in full from the forests. Everything seemed to glow in the moonlight especially Ayame.

"I-is this what you wanted to show me?" Sakura started in disbelief.

"Y-yeah." Ayame spoke hesitantly with an embarrassed smile.

"It's beautiful, Ayame." Sakura said as she turned around in circles taking in the landscape before finding a seat on the side of the grassy hill. Ayame sat right next to her before she could ask still in awe, "How'd you find this place?"

"I know it's probably not the safest thing." Ayame admitted in a low tone as she gazed endlessly at the stars above them, "For someone like me to explore these forest alone." She turned her attention from the stars to the other girl before she continued with an air of melancholy, "but, this way, I can escape the drudging monotony of working at Ichiraku everyday and remind myself of all the wonders of the world."

"Is it really that bad, Ayame?" Sakura looked back at the girl as she asked her question.

"It is." She took a deep breath, "Or it was, I was contemplating quitting, telling my father that I wanted to leave to see the world for once. I mean it's not like Ichiraku doesn't make enough money to hire replacements for me. I wanted a change from that life as the ramen girl, I wanted something different."

"Then why didn't you do it? Your dad is a great guy. He'd definitely understand how you felt." Sakura said with enthusiasm.

"Those feelings. The ones I told you about. They started to form. They weren't focused at first but suddenly I didn't feel like leaving anymore." She had a dream like blank gaze as she said each new group of words.

"Ayame..." Sakura said longingly turning the girl's gaze focus on her.

"Sakura would you promise me something?" Ayame asked suddenly as if it was the most important question in the world.

"What is it, Ayame?" Sakura asked shaking slightly, unsure of anything.

"Promise me, that no matter what I say tonight, you won't hate me." Ayame said showing an eager nervousness on the same level as the other.

"I could never hate you Ayame, never." Sakura said with due confidence.

Ayame gasped for air before continuing with a shy yet determinant speech, "You remember that dream I told you about, that on where the brave, strong shinobi sweeps me off my feet?"

"Of course." Sakura nodded.

"The last few nights I've been having those dreams constantly. Only now the dreams are vivid and I'm able to see the shinobi clearly." Ayame's words were as if visible next to the incredible tension in the air between the two girls.

"So do you know who it is?' Sakura asked beginning to shake as she tried her best to avoid Ayame's eyes.

"It's the same as the one I like." Ayame said now forcing Sakura's eyes to focus on hers as she spoke.

"Ayame..." Sakura didn't know what to say next.

"It's you Sakura. It's you." Ayame confessed a tear forming in her eye as she did. Sakura just opened her mouth in shock and disbelief as if this had been the most terrible and disturbing thing Ayame could have ever told her, not realizing through the fog veiling her mind that it was exactly everything she had ever hoped for.

When no response came from Sakura's mouth, Ayame started trembling and looking away as if she had made the biggest mistake she possibly could. She started in a frantic tone through soft tears, " I know, it's wrong Sakura. But after that night, after all that I couldn't help it. I just couldn't."

"I did nothing that night to make you love me." Sakura said coolly, collecting the words that were hitting her finally.

"I know it's not right Sakura. I'm so damn weak that it doesn't even matter to me if it's a girl. If someone does something wonderful like that to protect me, I can't help but fall for them regardless." Ayame continued to cry as she forced difficult feelings to the outside.

"That's not what I meant. You're not weak." Sakura explained in a serious but somehow calm tone. She could only surmise that she was able to stay calm at this moment because Ayame needed her to be. Sakura gave a hard breath before saying somberly, "I was why you were put in danger, I was why you were hurt, and I was the one who subjected you to things I shouldn't have."

"I never blamed you for any of it!" Ayame about yelled as she caught the look of self doubt in the kunoichi's eyes, "Sakura, the reason I faced danger, the reason I was hurt, was because I 'm not as strong as you. But with you at my side a completely terrifying situation suddenly became better."

"Ayame I..." Sakura started but didn't know where to go so just waited for the other to say something.

"I told father that you killed that man in order to protect me." Ayame began to say in a low focused tone, "That was a lie, wasn't it? You killed him because seeing him go so far to hurt me left you unforgiving. You cared so much for your friends that you were willing to go so far. After that I knew. I knew that I loved you, Sakura"

Hearing her actually say the words made Sakura's heart melt, she had trouble thinking but somehow she felt unsatisfied with this conclusion. She continued to argue frantically against herself, "Your right, I murdered him right in front of your face then turned around and like some common rapist, forced you out of your clothes against your will."

"You made your intentions clear from the start, Sakura." Ayame was now the one speaking calmly. She looked away before adding, "You were just going to help me heal, I only fought your offer because I was embarrassed. By that point I was already so enamored with you that I thought it might be hard to resist when you're touch was upon me."

"But you ran away with little more than a word of thanks." Sakura said now in an accusatory, unbelieving tone.

"I couldn't think at that time!" Ayame let out losing her calm to add force to her words, "My only other option was to run up and kiss you and tell you you were my hero and I would always love you."

"Ayame..." Sakura found herself for a third time unable to make any advance in the conversation.

"But love like this isn't something acceptable. I know that's why you're trying so hard to denounce it." Ayame's voice dropped into a depressive lull.

"No. Ayame, don't you see I'm the same?" Sakura admitted feeling liberated as she did so.

"That's a lie. I know you've always fought so hard to make me feel appreciated, but this would be going too far Sakura. You don't have to..." Ayame replied not giving in to Sakura's words.

"I fight for you because I love you!" Sakura raised her voice to a steady one full of certainty, "I have for some time now. That's why I fought so hard for you that day."

"You can't mean that..." Ayame now had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I do. You're the only reason I ever became a regular at Ichiraku." Sakura incorporated a laugh into her words for the first time in a while that night.

"Is that so?" Ayame found a smile and then added in a faux angry tone, "Does that mean you really don't like my ramen as much as you always said you did!"

Sakura began to frantically shake her head saying in a deeply apologetic tone, "N-no, I love your ramen, I could eat every day for the rest of my life and be happy."

"I'd never make you go that far." Ayame gave a chuckle and a warm smile.

"That's a relief."Sakura joined in for a good laugh.

A moment passed with them just laughing and smiling. Soon both girl's eyes were locked into those of the other and things went silent again.

"Sakura?" Ayame broke the silence but not her endless stare into the kunoichi's eyes.

"Yes Ayame." Sakura stared back beginning to blush a little as if she knew what was about to happen.

"S-since you love me a-and I-I love you..." She took a deep hard breath before continuing, " shouldn't we..."

Sakura broke Ayame off in mid sentence, saying in a sensual tone, "Yes, Ayame, we should..." only to brake herself off again before moving in to connect her lips to the other girl's.

Ayame's lips were soft and warm against her kiss. Sakura reveled in how the girl she loved pushed back against her with equal intensity as they kissed for the first time. Sakura soon found that her right arm had found its way behind the other girl and had pulled her closer, deeper into her embrace, deeper into her kiss. Ayame's own arms were then wrapped completely around her, resting on her lower back as they kissed. Sakura took this as a signal and slowly began to use her left hand to stroke the girl's face and soft brown hair. Sakura was soon surprised to find Ayame's tongue flicker against the edge of her lips in a wanting manner; eager to escalate things from intimate to sexual Sakura slowly began to ease her moth open as if she was guiding the other. Ayame began to explore her mouth hotly, the new lovers tongues twisting hard against each other as Sakura and Ayame kissed in the moonlight. Sakura found herself invading the other with her tongue just as excitedly before pulling away to gasp for missed breaths.

"That was..." Ayame was panting heavily as he removed herself from Sakura.

"Amazing..." Sakura who was also panting took the liberty to finish her lover's thoughts.

"Yes..." Ayame nodded through her continued gasps.

"We should go back to my place now." Sakura began to say with a look of deep lust still on her recently kissed lips, "I want to do more with you Ayame."

"No." Ayame replied with passion.

"Alright we don't have to go any further. We could just kiss like that some more, either way I need you."Sakura said with marked disappointment.

"No, I want to do it here tonight, Sakura." Ayame said putting her hand to her lover's face soothingly, stoking it lovingly as her head fell interlocked between Sakura's shoulder and neck.

"In the middle of the forest, Ayame?" Sakura said in disbelief jerking slightly away, jostling the other girl slightly.

"Yes, I want to hold you close to me surrounded by this beauty and this moonlight." Ayame's romantics seemed a little rushed by the raw sexual energy that was forcing them out.

"Okay. It's what I want as well then."Sakura said realizing how undeniably hot the thought of showing Ayame the depth of her love in the middle of this forest, where anyone who stumbled upon them could see, was making her.

"Thanks, Sakura." Ayame cooed into the kunoichi's ear before placing a kiss on her cheek and then down to the line of her throat.

Sakura gave pleasured moans as her lover kissed gently at the flesh of her neck. Gently, Ayame began tugging at the fabric of Sakura's shirt in a beckoning way. Noticing the girl's efforts, Sakura pulled the deep red shirt over her head shyly but excitedly, choosing to undo her simple cotton bra in the process. She watched Ayame's eyes as they explored the newly revealed flesh of her body under the gentle moonlight.

"Beautiful..."Ayame sighed, completely enamored by Sakura's slight but beautiful, feminine frame.

"You think so? How about you show me what I get to play with now?" Sakura said sexually. Somehow being half naked in the open was making her shyness and doubt dissolve.

Ayame nodded with a lusty laugh as she got to her feet. Effortlessly and vigorously she removed her blouse and her own bra, a sexier black piece, and then proceeded to go a step further than the other girl and stripped herself of her skirt; when she returned to her seat next to the one she loved she was naked save for the sexy black undergarment covering her most intimate parts.

Unlike Ayame, Sakura didn't say anything at the new sight of her lover's flesh. Losing herself to her raging sexuality Sakura opted for the more direct approach as she pinned the ramen server to the grass of the hill forcefully. Their mouths were thrust together once more as Sakura attempted to fill every inch of Ayame's sweet, warm mouth with her eager tongue. Sakura's hands traveled magnetically to the Ayame's ample bust, playfully squeezing at the wonderful soft flesh she found there. Breaking the hard kiss, Sakura led her tongue down Ayame's neck and shoulder and finally to take the place of her right hand as it encircled the other girl's hardened left nipple. Ayame was moaning in ecstasy as Sakura, still forcing her to the ground, explored her body with her hands while suckling hotly at her breast. Sakura switched her attention to the other succulent mound of flesh as she found her hand naughtily on a track to explore Ayame's more private bits. Ayame gave a suppressed scream in anticipation as she felt Sakura's hand penetrate the fabric of her remaining lingerie; two fingers at once beginning to pressure her sex as if expertly.

Noticing the intensity of Ayame's new moans, Sakura in full curiosity removed herself from her suck and weaved her head down to explore this new pleasure directly. Lust in her eyes, Sakura enthusiastically stripped the last small piece of cloth from the girl. At the sight of Ayame's sex, pulsing with hot fluids from her previous touch, Sakura found the desire in her surging. Soon the kunoichi's tongue had been inserted into the ramen vendor's sexual core; Ayame was writhing in bliss as she felt Sakura begin to move her tongue within her. Sakura couldn't believe how much she was enjoying the intricacies of this girl's slit, the warmth, the taste, the wetness; somehow with each new lick she couldn't help but think this was the most enjoyable thing she had ever tasted. Her tempo was becoming more and more furious, as were Ayame's hard reactions. Soon Sakura felt Ayame encircle her head with her legs, forcing the kunoichi deeper into her endeavor, and watched as the girl tried her hardest to suppress whatever profane screaming she undoubtedly on the inside wanted her new lover to hear. Noticing Ayame's struggles against herself Sakura braced for what she knew was next; Ayame's muscles convulsed and she gave a hard panting gasp as Sakura soon was rewarded with a soft gush of orgasmic juices.

Ayame's breathing was noticeably heavy as she released Sakura from her leg lock and allowed her to remove her mouth from her still pulsing sex. After recovering enough breath to do so, Ayame said in a soft, sensual voice "I never knew anything could feel that good."

"Hmmm, well I never knew anything could taste as good as you." Sakura replied with a a voice steeped in sexuality. The area around her mouth was glistening with wetness and her tongue was still eagerly licking at her lips.

Ayame opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find anything to say at this declaration. She was still hot from the sex and desperately wanted more from Sakura. She re-closed the gap between them as she sat back up and took Sakura's lips again, making sure to explore the girl's mouth fully and completely.

Ayame pulled away from the lip-lock after a few minutes. She licked her lips lustfully before saying in a heated voice "You're right. I am pretty good. But here's betting I'll like your taste better."

Sakura laughed at this for several moments. "Let's just see about that then, love." Sakura got to her feet now and proceeded to remove her skirt, then the shorts she wore under them, and then finally her simple, but now thoroughly wet, panties, which she threw to Ayame who took in their smell ad their taste with a single lick allowing her at once to realize what she wanted.

Without letting the kunoichi return to her seat, Ayame slithered forward and forced her mouth at once to Sakura's tight, fluid-spilling sex. Sakura was surprised at this but the feeling of Ayame's hot breath and her even hotter tongue on her most sensitive bits was overwhelming. She could tell Ayame was loving doing this to her as much as she had loved doing it to Ayame as Ayame's tongue excitedly searched out her clit and began to pressure it lightly. Ayame's licks were becoming more and more intense and she soon was finding it harder and harder to remain standing; Ayame soon took notice of this and put forth enough pressure to the girl that made her break and fall at once to the ground where she continued to lovingly force Sakura to writhe in delicious pleasure. Sakura could feel her juices welling up inside her and could feel the electric tingle in her muscles and knew that soon she would give into the girl's hard work. Her hands traveled to the back of the girl's head forcing the girl even deeper inside of her. After a few more well placed licks, Sakura felt her release as she gave way into easily the most intense climax of her young life which she lovingly watched Ayame lick up.

"Did I make you feel good, Sakura?" Ayame teased, knowing the answer very well from the warm liquid that glowed on her lips.

"I really do love you, you know." Sakura laughed and then pulled Ayame into another kiss, this time allowing her to taste herself which she enjoyed.

They kissed lovingly for several minutes. The sounds of their moans into each others blending seamlessly into the soundtrack of the surrounding forest. After several minutes they broke the kiss simply to gaze at length into each others eyes.

Sakura broke her gaze reluctantly as rational thought returned to her. It must be very late by now. Her parents would already be asleep by now and Teuchi probably was wondering where his daughter was. She slowly got to her feet and began collecting her clothing as she spoke in a soft tone, "We should probably be going home now. It's gotten so late and it's probably best we don't stay out here all night."

Ayame remained seated in the grass, apparently not ready to end the night's magic. After digesting Sakura's words she whispered hopefully, "Alright, but who's home would it be that were going to?"

Sakura, now half-dressed, turned to her still naked Ayame at this question. She wasn't expecting the other to be so determined to have things continue, but she was in no place to deny Ayame or herself what they wanted. In a hot voice she said simply, "My parents don't stay up this late. It'll be easy for us to sneak back to my room and have lots more fun if that's what you want, love."

Ayame finally stood and began to dress herself at this saying in a coo as she did so, "Sounds nice."

Once they were fully dressed the two new lovers were locked arm in arm and were rushing at the fastest speeds Ayame could muster toward the Sakura's home. In both their minds they knew that this had only been the beginning.

A/N: I think this might have been my longest chapter ever. God, all I set out for this one was to do a simple sex chapter. I don't know why I ended up spending so much time building up to it. I just let myself write it as it came and didn't allow myself to rush. I hope I still maintained a sufficient level of detail. I'm not sure the first scenes, the one where they meet and the one at the restaurant were as good as they should have been. This chapter could have been better, but I still like it. For its length the sex was really quite simple. Nothing really new except for the change of scenery. Anyways, I've about given up on expecting reviews for this fic, as such I'm going to skip taking a vote again since I'd probably end up with only four or five votes anyway and probably end up writing another fic nobody wants to read. As such my next fic will probably be the Ino X Hinata one that got second place in the last vote. Here's hoping that one will attract more fans. Oh and expect the fial chapter for this one soon.


	5. A Bright, Ramen Filled Future

A/N: Thanks to everyone supporting this fic. This will be a short simple and sweet conclusion chapter. Anyways here it is, enjoy

Disclaimer: Cheese for the cheese people (I am not in possession of the rights to Naruto).

"So that's how it is, father." Ayame said in a fragile voice; she was sitting at a stool at her father's ramen shop; next to her, holding her hand was Sakura Haruno, the girl that, the previous night, had pledged herself to love Ayame always.

"It's a little hard to accept something like that, Ayame..." Teuchi replied distantly, in a contemplative tone as he took in the tale his young daughter had just told him.

"I know." Ayame's voice took an apologetic tone. "It's not something acceptable." The ramen girl took a deep breath before continuing strongly, "But no matter how weird or wrong it may be, that doesn't change how I feel." She paused before adding poetically, "It doesn't change the fact that I love Sakura and probably always will."

"And what to you have to say about all this?" The man turned his attention to the pink haired girl sitting nervously next to his daughter clutching tightly to her hand.

Sakura looked up, fighting the awkwardness she was facing she let her lips form a soft smile as she said in full confidence as it was the one thing she was completely sure of, "I love your daughter, Teuchi. I want her to be by my side always."

Teuchi looked at the two girl's sitting there; young faces highlighted by fear and discomfort, it was the last thing the simple man had ever expected from his daughter but as the smile formed in his mouth he realized that didn't matter, "If that's how it is, I'll just have to learn to live with it."

"R-really?" Sakura asked, having expected more of a fight, as she noticed the man's smile.

"Ha Ha, yes. After all it should be a cause for celebration that my girl here has found a real shinobi to support her." Teuchi's tone was now the usual enthusiastic exuberance suited to a ramen vendor.

"So you don't mind then, father?" Ayame's face lit up as she noticed the change in mood.

Teuchi shot another hard laugh before replying with, "Sure. A father's always going to have some issue with whoever his daughter falls in with. As I see it Sakura's about as good a pick as any."

"I am...?" Sakura gave a soft blush, she hadn't expected such words from Ayame's father.

"Sakura's the apprentice to the Hokage herself, she's a strong, kind and wonderful person. Not to mention she already saved my shop once." Teuchi assured himself, realizing more and more along the way that Sakura might actually be a good fit for his daughter.

"You don't have to go so far." Sakura said in clear embarrassment. "It still not something normal that you have to accept right away."

"You're wrong, Sakura." Teuchi said in a straightforward manner, "If it's what makes Ayame happy, I do have to accept it."

"Thanks dad." Ayame replied happily as she reached over the Ichiraku counter to give her father a hug. Sitting back down she flashed a loving smile in Sakura's direction.

"So anyway." Teuchi turned around as he spoke, "How about some ramen for the two of you?"

"Oh, yes please." Sakura said at once, now that she was no longer uncomfortable she realized she was hungry.

Ayame nodded, still smiling and soon the man was at work preparing two bowls of ramen. After a few minutes the young lovers were served. Sakura began to wonder how much ramen she would have to eat now that she was Ayame's lover. She laughed as she realized she didn't care.

When the two girl's were about half done with their ramen, the serenity of the moment was suddenly destroyed by the arrival of a new customer at Ichiraku. Throwing himself down on a nearby seat, Naruto Uzumaki said through his typical levels of excitement, "Hey old man, give me the best ramen you got!"

"Ah Naruto. Sure thing, right away." The man said as he turned back to his ramen making.

Soon Naruto caught the glare of his nearby ninja teammate. With an innocent wave, Naruto called "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Then noticing the other girl at her side he added "Who's your friend?"

Sakura didn't respond. She merely stared at Naruto with contempt as she continued to eat away at her bowl of ramen.

Naruto was clearly irritated by Sakura's lack of familiarity. He inched to a closer seat and upon further investigation discerned the identity of Sakura's guest, whom he had never seen in anything but her typical ramen serving attire, "Ah, you're Ayame aren't you."

Ayame shot a look at the boy like he was a moron before replying with a simple, reluctant nod.

"So why aren't you on the other side of the counter? You're supposed to serve people ramen not eat it yourself." Naruto asked in a way that was genuine, even if it wasn't well thought out.

In reply Sakura delivered a hard knotting blow to Naruto's head as she coolly yelled "Idiot!"

"Ha Ha. Naruto, you should no better than to pester young lovers enjoying one of their first dates together." Teuchi said with a wicked smile on his face that left the two girl's stunned with deep red in their cheeks.

"Lovers? But I don't see anyone on a date around here..." Naruto said obliviously as he painstakingly surveyed his surroundings After roughly a minute of thought he gasped and said, "Unless! But no, wait Sakura wouldn't be into that..."

"Yes Naruto, I am. It's just how things turned out." Sakura growled begrudgingly, Ayame let out a small laugh.

"I can't believe it." Naruto said with vigor. He shook his head then said softly, "I can't believe Sakura is into much older men."

There were several moments of silence before Sakura incurred more damage onto her teammate's skull with another punch. She began to shout at the boy though much furor "Do you even have a brain, you damn moron. I don't know how you could possibly not see..."

"Yeah, Naruto. If Sakura was dating dad, wouldn't he have to be the one on this side of the counter." Ayame was still just laughing at the whole thing as she spoke.

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto said in a deductive manner before attempting to use his brain once more. Minutes later he began to speak, "But then that would mean. No but that's not possible."

"I know it's different, but stuff like this does happen , Naruto." Ayame chimed in happily.

"So which one of you is it then?" Naruto asked suddenly, confusing the others.

"E-excuse me?" Sakura said shooting an awkward glance at the idiot ninja.

"You know." Naruto said bringing his voice to a whisper, "Which one of you is secretly a guy?"

Sakura looked at Naruto dumbfounded for a moment then proceeded to hit him hard on the head once more shaking he head in disbelief.

Naruto clenched at his pained head before explaining to himself still somehow believing his deduction to be on the mark, "I've seen it before, where you just can't tell. I guess Ayame would have to be the girl since she's, you know, bigger. But then that would mean Sakura's, No all this time I-I ..." Naruto's voice faded into a whimper before his head was attacked even more viciously by the kunoichi.

"Me and Ayame are in love with each other and we are both girls. It's that simple Naruto." Sakura fumed as she held her fist in the air.

"Oh, well that's weird." Naruto said rubbing the oversized bump on his head.

"It happens, Naruto. Love isn't always simple." Sakura's tone became patronizing as she let out her words.

"But can two girl's like even do like that sort of stuff together?" Naruto returned to a thought provoked expression.

Both girl's blushed a vibrant red and Sakura worked hard to restrain herself from pummeling Naruto again. She replied hastily, saying, "Yes, yes we can."

"Oh and you kiss and everything, just like guys and girls do." Naruto seemed somehow amused by his thoughts now.

Sakura gave a forceful nod. She turned to Ayame who pulled her into a soft loving kiss. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she realized Ayame's father was witnessing his daughter kiss another girl for the first time. A few hours ago she would have felt terrible, as if she were corrupting the girl before her family, but now it felt strangely comfortable.

"Whoa. That's cool! I wonder if that perverted old man knows that girls do this kinda stuff together." Naruto was showing the bounds of his high energy once more.

Realizing what sorts of thoughts must be traveling through Naruto's brain at this, Sakura delivered a final blow to her teammate's empty head before standing from her stool and saying, "Well that was good, but I think it's about time we go and leave this idiot to his ramen, Ayame."

"Right, love." Ayame nodded softly and followed suit, standing up as well. She turned to her father once more and said in a serene way, "Thanks again for everything, dad."

The two young lovers continued out of the shop and down the busy streets of the Konoha afternoon, unsure of where they were headed.

After walking a few moments Sakura decided to let off more steam, saying with latent anger, "Can you believe that idiot Naruto. How can he have never even recognized the possibility of two girl's being together."

"Well, Naruto isn't all that bright, dear." Ayame said with a wide smile, "He doesn't really have many people in his life to explain stuff like that."

"I know, but he doesn't have to make me feel like some weirdo." Sakura replied curtly.

"I seem to recall that until last night we both thought our feelings were something wrong." Ayame spoke in a peaceful way.

"You're right as always." Sakura acquiesced.

"What surprised me is that father was willing to accept us." Ayame was beaming as she recalled Teuchi's smile, "I mean after your mother this morning, I didn't expect anyone would be willing to listen."

"It hurt seeing her cry like that and yell at me to leave." Sakura's mood turned melancholy as she recalled the day's earlier moment of confession. Not to kill the mood she added hopefully, "But my parents love me, and I'm sure she'll come to accept it once she understands."

"I hope so." Ayame cooed lovingly into the other's ear. She then said lovingly, "I don't want you to suffer for me, Sakura."

"Ha. Any suffering's worth you." Sakura spat playfully, planting a light kiss on Ayame's cheek, fully aware that anyone of the many people who shared the busy street with them could see.

"I love you." Ayame reminded Sakura.

"I know." Sakura laughed teasingly.

"Don't ever leave my side." Ayame said in a playful voice of demand clenching tightly to Sakura's arm.

"That'd be kinda hard since I kinda need to go on ninja missions sometimes." Sakura laughed.

"I know." Ayame nodded in forced disappointment.

"I suppose whenever I get a long term assignment where I have to travel far away, I'll just have to take you with me." Sakura shot a heavy smile at her beautiful lover.

"Wouldn't that put me in danger?" Ayame asked, worried.

"Nope, believe me, anyplace where I am you will be 100 percent safe." Sakura paused before adding enticingly, "besides, didn't you tell me that you always wanted to see more of the world."

"Oh Sakura I'd love to travel with you as long as I wasn't too much of a burden." Ayame's face was lit up as she spoke.

The two both nodded as they both felt the other clench hard at where their hands met. Sakura and Ayame ran swiftly into the distance with smiles on their faces as they realized the future, their future together, would surely be a happy one.

A/N: Not much depth to this chapter. Not a lot happened. Just some dialogs and Naruto acting perhaps too moronic. I didn't think this one had many lose ends that needed tying in the conclusion though, so it is what it is. Interestingly enough I'm finishing this fic, my tenth, exactly one year to the day, from when I finished my first fic. That's a fun coincidence for ya. Anyways, I'm hoping I can do at least ten more in the next year. My next fic will be Ino X Hinata. Expect it soon.


End file.
